Celestial Starfall: Oneshot Collection
by Celestially Golden Virtues
Summary: All Marco wanted to do was get a good nights rest..but that doesn't stop Star from looking so pretty under the moonlight. /Eventual complete set of one shots /Contains Starco. May contain Jackie x Marco, Tom x Star, and friendship Marco x Tom , Star x Jackie.\


**_Hey everyone! So I am Celestially Golden Virtue, but you can call me Golden, Virtue, Celestial, etc. So there isn't that many stories that are in the Star vs the Forces of Evil archive so I decided to write one, and it's just not any type of story it's a one shot collection. Filled with many stories! So I will try to update as much as I can. But yeah! Enjoy this first oneshot in the collection! There's going to be different type of parings including Jackie x Marc_** ** _o and Tom x Star, and Star x Marco some friendship ones of Star x Jackie and Marco x Tom (keyword: friendship) if you don't like any one of those ships you can skip that one shot._**

 _Summary: All Marco wanted to do was get a good nights rest..but that doesn't stop Star from looking so pretty under the moonlight._

 _Paring: Star x Marco_

* * *

 **All's Fair in Sleep and Beauty**

 **Oneshot #1**

* * *

Marco sighed dejectedly as he sat on his bed. He couldn't fall asleep because of the flipping interdimensional princess.

The blonde didn't know anything of Marco's feelings for her, so each day he goes through the same cycle of going around and fighting of evil monsters in which at the end of the day is tired.

He doesn't know how he ended up falling for the heiress, but he guessed it was the way she was always so excited about everything, and the way she would always hug him. But the inetivible always ends up happening. The gosh darn, zone that every person who's crushing on someone dreads. The friend zone.

Marco hated that zone, absolutely despised it. Considering he has been through it a fair share of times, one time with Jackie, another with a foreign exchange student at his house back when he was only like, eleven years old.

Marco blew at his bangs to try to get them out of his eyes, then sighed at at his thoughts. If he couldn't sleep nights as well just go see how Star was doing considering she doesn't sleep as early as him.

He threw the cover off his legs and swung his feet around to the edge of the bed. Slowly and quietly he tip toed across his hard wood bedroom floor towards his slightly ajar bedroom door.

He slipped through the door and walked to Star's room, as he opened the door it creaked making Marco cringe thinking her might have woken someone up. He step through and saw Star no where to be found.

Marco furrowed his eyebrows. ' _Where could she be?',_ he thought to himself as he continued walking into the large room. He heard a slight shuffling above him. ' _Ahh..the roof_.', he thought to himself as he walked out onto the balcony climbing carefully. Going onto the roof reminded him of the moment when he and Star we trying to figure out why she had been "sleepcasting" and they had shared a seemingly friendly moment on the roof.

As he got up to the roof he noticed Star's blonde hair peeking out from behind their chimney. He crawled over to her, warily thinking he may fall down with one mistake. He slid in next to her, his legs dangling off the roof. He eyed the ground precariously, but despite that he shifted his gaze towards Star.

Star looked towards him and smiled,"Hey Marco! I thought you were already in bed!" Marco scratched his head sheepishly,"Yeah, but I decided I wanted to spend time with you." He says both of them smiling at each other.

Star's big blue eyes shone, and she gleamed happily turning back towards the sky. "Aren't those stars in the sky beautiful? Plus they have my name!", Star says looking up at the night sky. Marco smiles and points out some of the zodiac constellations. "Hey look over there is Libra, next to it is Virgo.", he says pointing towards the aforementioned constellations.

He turned towards Star, the moonlight was reflecting against her blue eyes and the blonde of her hair glowed slight making it look golden in color. She looked absolutely breath taking. He cursed to himself, and shook his head. He couldn't help that she was just that pretty.

* * *

 ** _Alright people! Hopefully you liked this one shot, and if you'd like I'll make a continuation of it. But other than that, I will be writing more one shots for this collection of them, and hopefully you enjoy it as much as I do. (Haha, I needed to add the zodiac thing. I have a strange addiction to Fairy Tail, so I felt the need to! XD) oh and sorry for it being short..hehe...I always write long chapters but as I said before if you want a continuation make sure to review!_**

 ** _-Celestially Golden Virtue_**


End file.
